Everything Will Be Fine
by MrsEm
Summary: He had always believed in a higher power greater than himself and in that moment he knew she was his guardian angel. Somebody who would watch over him for all eternity and bring lightness where there was none. He thanked her every day until his end on this world, hoping they would be reunited in the next.


**Everything will be fine**

Sat on the shuttle next to the window she stretched her legs out as far as she was able, crossing them at the ankle. Her new boots pinched her toes uncomfortably, her new uniform reeked of the industrial starches they must have used at the manufacturing factory. Her arms were crossed and her chin leant on her chest. She wasn't asleep but she kept her eyes closed, concentrating on her breathing. She peaked slightly through one eye when there was a shuffle next to her.

Sitting down he glanced at his companion for the short trip, reading her body language it seemed obvious that she wanted to be left alone, that suited him fine. Almost mirroring her form he adjusted himself slightly, feeling a cramp in his arm. A muscle spasm made him jut into her side by accident, he apologised immediately. She gave him a quick smile, more out of common courtesy than anything. She straightened up in her seat, resigning herself to the fact that she wasn't going to get any rest. If she were being honest, her own excitement and trepidation was getting the best of her. Looking out the window she could see their journey's end in the dark expanse ahead, she couldn't help a small grin appear on her lips. This is what she'd been working towards, all those years of hard work and dedication were finally going to pay off. She couldn't wait to get to work, meet new people and experience all the worlds in the cosmos.

"Is that it?" She turned to her neighbour who had just uttered the gruff enquiry and nodded, she heard the underlying apprehension in his voice.

"Are you worried?" She studied his face, he was weather worn and his scowl told her he didn't share the same sentiment as her upon seeing the Ship.

"Of course I am!" He looked incredulous.

"Why?" He waved his hand in the form of a dismissal, as if her not understanding his obvious, valid and ostensibly level-headed response of being scared out of his mind was preposterous. Accepting that their conversation was seemingly over she turned back to the window.

"Are you worried?" He asked after a while, repeating her initial question. She shook her head still looking away from him and at the Ship. He had the sudden desire for her to turn and face him so he could study her face.

"No, everything will be fine." Her voice was steady and calm, it reminded him of a Mother sending their nervous child off to their first day of school.

"I wish I had your optimism." He wasn't being sardonic, he genuinely envied her positivity.

"I'm Joanna Raven." She held out her hand to shake, he took it and was impressed by her firm hand shake. She was attractive, there was no denying it but what captivated him the most was the unambiguousness of her eyes. They sparkled with excitement and hope. She was practically effervescent, it was hard not to be drawn in by it.

"Leonard McCoy, my Daughter is called Joanna." He didn't quite know why he gave that personal piece of information away to a relative stranger, perhaps it was the kindness in her chocolate eyes and pouted beam. He found himself relaxing, she was a calming influence.

"I'm sure she's the apple of your eye, It's nice to meet you Leonard."

* * *

As they both exited the shuttle he hesitated and his step faltered, he felt her place a hand on his arm, looking down at her she was giving him a reassuring smile again.

"Everything will be fine." She stated simply. Her hand slid down his arm and her fingers intertwined with his. He focused on the connection between them and couldn't help but feel comforted by it.

"It will?" He asked the question but he couldn't help but believe her, her sincerity was captivating.

"Of course, I'll make sure of it okay." She was looking directly into his eyes, nodding her head to make sure he understood. He nodded back. His shoulders lifted slightly from the weight that had been on them previously.

"I've got to go Leonard, I'll see you soon alright." He wasn't sure if it was a figure of speech or a promise, he hoped it was the latter.

"Thank you Joanna." He watched her walk away, standing in that spot he had the overwhelming feeling of wanting to see her again, he already missed her presence, as if she was a warm blanket on a cold night. He made himself a mental note to make sure to seek her out when everything was settled.

* * *

He sat in the remnants of the CMO's office, his office now. So many souls had been lost, there had been so many casualties, he'd worked none stop since the attack happened. Now that he had a moment to take a breath he began to look through the reports that were flooding in from every department. Each one listed all those that were unaccounted for. He read every single name, and then there it was, there was her name. Joanna Raven. It screamed at him, her face flooded his memories. An ache in his heart occurred instantaneously, he knew it would never leave him. Standing up and not quite knowing what to do with himself he closed his eyes, her words came back to him, everything was supposed to be fine. Looking down at his hand he desperately tried to remember the feel of her hand in his.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

It took him the longest time to continue to read the final casualty report, finally breaking out of his reverie he noticed an annotation was flagged against Joanna Raven's designation, he opened it. It was a recommendation for a posthumous citation, eyewitnesses had seen her lock off the entire level of the ship before it could be engulfed in flames effectually saving everybody present. The control panel had been on the other side of the security access, she had given her life for theirs. Hundreds of Men and Women.

His legs gave out and he dropped to the floor when he read the level number, it was the level he had been on at the time of the attack. She had saved his life. An uncontrollable sob escaped his mouth, she had said she would make sure of it. She had told him everything would be fine.

"Thank you Joanna."

* * *

 ** _LLAP :-) XOXO_**


End file.
